deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymous/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Los Zetas (by El Alamein) October 7, 2011 Jimenez was flushed with his success. If it weren't for that whiny newcomer, Escuelo, shaking with fear next to him, he'd be happier than he'd been in years. The Cartel had pulled off one of their most devastating hits yet - and the Mexican government was putty in thier hands. "Jefe, this isn't a good idea," sniveled Escuelo. Jimenez tuned him out. The new member would learn respect soon enough - a broken nose, shattered knees perhaps, no more. They would mold him into a fine hitman yet. But no punishment now, not for the simpering fool, Jimenez thought. No, tonight they would simply relax. Business could be put on hold, for one night. October 9, 2011 "I told you, Jefe..." Escuelo said. He sniffed blood back up his broken nose, and rubbed his bruised face. The "talk" they had had with him the previous night must not have been effective, Jimenez thought. He looked down at the computer screen and watched as the video played to its end. His sunken, blank eyes showed no emotion across his stretched, expressionless face. The video was targeted at his men, at him. Some Internet hackers claimed he had taken one of their own, and threatened consequences.... but he knew they were children playing with computeres. Real men, he thought, fight with weapons. And just as simply, he closed the Internet window. October 17, 2011 El Gordo and Cabeza de Lengua walked down the city streets, wearing long overcoats. They had smartly tucked submachine guns into their coat pockets and approached the city hall. Jimenez sent them to conduct business as usual - the police had already shut down several border trades. The people had to be reminded who was in charge. The two guards outside carried superior firepower in their assault rifles, but the two Cartel hitmen showed phony I.D.'s and were allowed to enter. El Gordo pulled out his submachine gun and began to run for the halls where the offices were. Cabeza de Lengua pointed his gun at the people in the main room, a clear demand for silence. Just as quickly, two shots rang out. El Gordo sprawled forward onto his stomach, his Uzi sliding across the sleek floor and crashing against the wall. Cabeza de Lengua's neck snapped rigid and his head flopped back, lifeless, as the bullet passed through. He staggered, already dead, to one knee and collapsed on his side. Blood pooled out from under the bodies. The two security guards stood just in the doorway, a thin trail of smoke exiting from the barrels of their rifles. That evening, Jimenez watched another video in fury, as the hackers claimed responsibility for supplying the government with information about the hit. They demanded the relase of their hostage or further consequences would result. "They think they can fight on our terms?" Jimenez fumed. "P-P.... Perhaps we should listen to them..." Escuelo wondered. That night, Jimenez personally cut open the throat of the prisoner that had been demanded the release of by the hackers. October 20, 2011 A car bomb meant to go off in a supermarket parking lot was detained by police. The bomb was found and the driver's detonator was confiscated. This operation was planned by Jimenez's Cartel. It was foiled by the hackers, posting this information to Mexican government web pages. October 29, 2011 A failed assassination attempt on several Mexican police officers is botched horribly when the Cartel members receive faulty information. They open fire in the middle of a civilian neighborhood on different police officers - but before anything can escalate further the hitmen are killed. Jimenez grows angry and paranoid, confiding only with Escuelo, whom he has grown to trust. Now that Jimenez has rashly killed his prisoner, he has nothing else to bargain with against the hackers. November 27, 2011 After almost a month of no incidents from the Cartel, Jimenez tries to operate another kidnapping attack. He sends out Escuelo and ten other Cartel members into the government offices late at night. The corrupt officers have been bribed away and it is dark and quiet. Civilians stay in their houses to escape the violence that always rages in the late hours. The lock slips easily with a stolen key and they sneak in. Blue light from monitors light up the room where late-night secretaries are typing. They look up in fear as the armed men walk in, and they easily capture the thirty-or-so civilians. They round them into the hallway where Escuelo and several other men guard them. The rest search the room for papers to hold over the government's head. Gunshots break out in the halls. Blood quickly pools into the computer room. The Cartel men keep searching through desks, knowing that the prisoners have been killed. They never look up as the prisoners walk in, armed with submachine guns, and spray the place down with lead. The Cartel men go flying left and right, and bullets tear through their leather jackets and white T-shirts, soaking the walls red. They knock over desks and shelves as they tumble down in surprise. These people were no prisoners, but undercover agents from the U.S. military. The hacking group has struck again. ....... Jimenez doesn't know anything of the attack's failure yet. He simply looks up, blank face, as Escuelo comes in. His hands are bloody. "What happened?" Jimenez demands. Escuelo says nothing. The door opens and two men wearing Guy Fawkes masks walk in. They have knives. Jimenez stands up and backs into the corner. "What the hell, Escuelo?" he demands. His face begins to show the pale signs of fear. "You should have released the prisoner." The men in masks grab Jimenez by his armpits and haul him back to the chair. They embed the Cartel boss's arms into the back of the chair with their knives. He screams in pain, but the masked men cup his mouth quickly. Jimenez's eyes bug in fear and he shakes violently in the seat but stays restrained. Escuelo holds a pistol. "You coward," he says simply. "Punishment is final." Jimenez, the man who has watched so many die slow, tortured deaths, doesn't have time to know he has been shot through the forehead. He simply gives one final jerk and his lifeless head hangs over on his chest. The masked men throw him to the ground and let him lay in his own blood. "We have a ride coming," one of them says. "Let's go." They leave his sprawled body in the faint moonlight. Jimenez never knew he was dealing with Anonymous WINNER: ANONYMOUS Expert's Opinion While the Los Zetas were well-trained soldiers, the anonymous were far more numerous, and possessed unparalleled hackign skills that were able to expose all doings of the Loz Zetas and brought them to justice. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. HAL 9000 (by El Alamein) No battle written. Winner: Anonymous. Expert's Opinion Anonymous won because they had more resources at their disposal and because HAL was very susceptible to psychological attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Agency (Invisible Man) (by GSFB) No battle written. Winner: The Agency. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage